


multiply by two

by Kazumisan071



Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 03:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumisan071/pseuds/Kazumisan071
Summary: Kurt decides to let his gf Evee indulge  by inviting her crush





	multiply by two

“really? You actually want to do that? With him?” Evee asked in disbelief  
Kurt smirked at her leaning on his hand "well I thought If you like him so much why don't we invite him to join us some time?" he said with a grin  
“I didn’t say I like him!” she protested with a blush  
“but your attracted to him no?”  
“yea… but how do you know he’s even be interested”  
“oh he is; you’d be surprised at what you’ll admit after a few drinks. Some of us guys were playing a drinking game of who we’d sleep with if given the chance. Let’s just the captain let your name slip” he answered with a grin. Evee shifted nervously in her seat, unsure of what to say  
“and you actually want to do this baby?” the blue demon leaned into her “to see that pretty face of yours cloud with overwhelming pleasure id try anything” he whispered in such a seductive way it shot chills down her spine  
“I…I need to make a phone call”  
The next evening found the three of them seated at the dinner table with a bottle a wine, for the last few hours they talked about simple things, mission stories, sports, weather and other things. Soon the trio moved to the living room couch to continue talking  
“Another glass of wine Steve?” Evee offered “yes please, but just a small one” he replied. As she poured his glass she could feel his eyes all over her. The shewolf did her best to remain calm. “schatzhen you’ve been so quiet, not getting cold feet now are we?” Kurt teased. The man had so much malice behind his gaze, something told her he the demon was beginning to stir  
“with you two chattering away? how can I get a word in” she shot back with a grin  
“by all means Evee feel free to jump in, I’d love to her what’s on your mind” Steve retired, not taking his blue eyes off her

“So, Kurt mentioned that you’ve actually discussed this before,” Evee said cheerfully trying to break the ice “Yes ma’am” Steve replied with a smirk, his sending a little chill up her spine.

~I’m about to be fucked by two guys at the same time~ Evee constantly found herself thinking. “Kurt knows I had a crush on you long before he and I got back together, so… I’m very much looking forward to this.” Evee drained the last of her wine. Sitting back to lean against Kurt who had put his arm over her “same here, but before we get started, I’d like to know of any ground rules” Steve stated downing his own  
“well there’s not much to tell, were both pretty open minded, were clean.” Kurt explained “in on the pill so there’s no fear of knocking me up” Evee mentioned, at that moment she noticed Steve’s eyes get darker “anything else I should know?”  
“Evee’s quite the trooper, she should be able to take anything you can dish out Cap. If things get too much she’ll call out her safe word ‘Cinnamon’”  
Steve nodded at the details “guess with all that explained now the fun can begin” he purred scooting closer he placed a hand on her waist “if it’s alright with you Miss Evee, I’d like to kiss you, can I do that?” always the gentleman, even when practically overcome with lust. Evee’s breath hitched she glanced back at Kurt who nodded. Looking back at Steve she nodded. Smirking Steve cradled her face in his hands and captured her lips. The two stayed like that for some time, Evee let out a sigh. Steve licked her lips begging for entrance, the shewolf didn’t hesitate. Once the two of them broke apart for air Kurt gripped Evee’s forearms holding them securely behind her back  
“Kurt?” she asked in surprise, he said nothing to her just held her in place “Steve why don’t you get a closer look? There so much more of her to explore”  
The soldier licked his lips hungrily looking over Evee’s form “don’t mind if I do” Steve let his hands roam from her thighs up to her waist until they were over her breasts. Evee gasps feeling his hands grope them. Kurt leaning on her shoulder, watching with amusement “amazing aren’t they? Fits perfectly in your hands” he mused dipping down into the crook of her neck, now kissing it, his own hand now roaming. Trying to regain some kind of control back “w-wait, let’s go back to the bedroom, I don’t wanna do this here” Kurt and Steve reluctantly agreed, letting her go. She walked ahead of them. Walking into their bed room she backed away a few s steps from them “Stay right there. Don’t move until I tell you, okay?” Evee’s tail was flicking about in excitement as she kicked off her heels, and then unzipped her dress letting it pool around her legs. she unsnapped her bra and let it fall away before slipping off her panties as well.  
It was almost funny watching each of their pants get a bit tighter as they devoured my naked form with their gazes. I sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at them as they started undressing. She was biting her lip at the sight of them. Kurt’s lean physique and Steve rippling muscles were to die for “schatz if this too much we don’t have to do this” he reminded. Evee shook her head “no I want to” she said shakily making Kurt give her a fanged smile  
“well in that case let’s get stared” Steve walked toward her, Evee excitedly went to caress his muscles trailing her fingers along his body, reaching behind she groped his toned ass before stopping on his hips. His cock was about the same length as Kurt’s but thicker. Almost immediately she started to play with it, running her hands along it. Kurt sat beside her, watching her.  
~so thick, I gotta know how it tastes~ Evee leaned, wrapping her lips around it, sucking softly, wanting to include him she reaches over to work Kurt over. Steve shuttered at her movement loving the feel of her lips. Not wanting to end the fun too soon he pulled back earning a whine from the shewolf. “how’s about I please you next doll? I’m itching to know if you’re as sweet as I imagined” before she could answer Kurt spoke up “sounds like a good idea, in the meantime I’ve got something else she could work on”  
Kurt rolled her over onto her knees and between his legs gently gripping her head he guided her to his cock, which was already hard and throbbing. He didn’t even have to say anything before Evee went to work on him. The demon let out pleasurable sigh laying his head back on the pillow. As soon as she did Steve dropped to his knees, leaning on the edge of the bed for support and kissed her ass, spreading her legs and started sliding hid tongue inside her wet pussy. squealing happily, she squirmed against him, his tongue was magical.as he ate her out he bold used his thumb to circle her clit. Then Steve switch it up plunging his fingers deep inside her while flicking his tongue rapidly across her clit. Evee feel her walls begin to tighten, with Kurt’s cock in her mouth her moans were muffled as she come hard around Steve’s fingers.  
Steve slowly pulls his fingers out of Evee, he brings them to his lips and he licks and sucks them clean.  
“You taste so good” he smirks.  
“told you she did” Kurt said all knowingly “hey Steve why don’t you give her a spanking? Naughty girl like her deserves one”  
Steve nodded rubbing her ass a little before giving a small slap  
“oh come one captain I know you can do better than that” he egged on. Steve spanked her a little harder  
“harder” he order  
Taking his advice, the captain drew his hand back and brought it back, smacking the shewolf’s ass hard. Evee cried out but not in pain more like surprise. “hey easy there” she retorted but Kurt grabbed her hair “who said you were done? I didn’t tell you to stop” Kurt said fiercely pushing her head back down on his cock. Steve spanked her a few more times until Evee felt the stinging warmth her moans and cries stimulated her blue beau.  
“goodness your wet you must like that huh? You practically dripping wet” Steve chuckled rubbing her ass again “oh she loves it, I told you she can be a naughty little minx”  
“I can’t wait anymore in ready to take this to the next level” Steve proclaimed. he picked Evee up, with how strong her was it was quite easy. rubbed himself against her wet core. Evee could have sworn he was going to put it inside her pussy but gasped when he began prodding her ass. When his cock head pushed in Evee’s jaw dropped, in on swift movement he pushed his whole cock inside making her gasp  
Kurt grinned at her expression  
“All right, Evee?” he asked, leaning down and sucking at her shoulder.  
“Yes… I’m fine… I’m just… oh God,” she moaned as she felt his cock pump in and out of her in stretching her even more. “damn she fits like a dream” he grunts  
“wreck her. Make her beg.” He encouraged slowly playing with his own cock  
“Kurt, no” Evee whined, pressing back against Steve. “don’t egg him on” Kurt only chucked at this “oh don’t give me that look, you started this Schatzten”  
She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a blissful cry when Steve started thrusting faster  
“aww what’s the matter? Too intense? You know you only have to say the safe word” he reminded but the only answer he got was a moan “That’s what I thought. You don’t really want him to stop. You love it too much. Having another guy screw your brains out”  
Soon Kurt stood up and came over to the pair “lets double that pleasure shall we?” he then shoved his entire cock deep inside her pussy. “Fuck,” she moaned dropping her head onto Kurt’s chest and breathing hard. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck…”  
“feels good doesn’t it? having two men inside you at once” Kurt asked, his voice low and seductive as he darted his tongue out to lick the shell of her ear.  
“Oh my God, it feels amazing… fuck… please fuck me… I need you to fuck me…” Evee gasped. she felt two pairs of big, rough hands grip her hips tightly as they both began to grind into her, slowly at first, then gradually working up to a steady, punishing rhythm. They stayed in sync, their cocks sliding in and out of Evee at the same time.  
This went on for what felt like ages, then she felt it, her climax was approaching, unfortunately at the same moment Kurt and Steve had stopped their movements. The shewolf gave a while of protest  
“hush Schatzten were far from done with you” he assured securing her legs around him before backing up to the bed and laying down, Steve not far behind. Kurt turned her over so that her could take her from behind this time while the captain topped her. The two of them pushed back inside her resuming their punishing pace  
Becoming lost to it once again Evee leaned up to kiss Steve madly as she ruts and bucked against them.  
Steve’s breath quickens as he thrusts became more erratic “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Kurt growled as he too felt his down orgasm approach. The shewolf was shaking as her climax hit her like a ton of bricks.  
The trio came together, their sounds of ecstasy echoing with in the room.  
Steve panted as he rolled off of Evee, Kurt pulled out of her turning her around so he could hold her close. Once he came down from his high Steve sat up. “mind if I used your shower?”  
“of course not, help yourself” Kurt smiled, Steve nodded and walked to the bathroom. “are you aright liebe?” Kurt said too her, Evee could only nod. “my poor little Hündchen, we tuckered you out” he chuckled, threading his fingers thru her hair. Evee was spent. Feeling good beyond believe  
After about 15 mins Steve came out of the shower “showers all freed up if you two wanna freshen up” he offered.  
Kurt stretched, sitting them up “thanks but we’ll prolyl gonna opted for a bath” he said “well in gonna head out, thank you for wonderful evening. It was quite enjoyable we should definitely try this again sometime.” Steve extended and hand and Kurt took it, shaking it. seeing how tired Evee looked he gently grabbed her hand kissing it, “good night ma’am”  
Steve gave one final wave before leaving. “so Schatz, did you enjoy that?” he asked looking down at his tired girlfriend “mmhmm~” the shewolf replied making him laugh “I’ll take that a hell yes.” Kurt gathered the girl up in his arms, heading to the bathroom “let’s get you cleaned up”


End file.
